


Little Butterflies

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Light Nipple Play, Tattoos, senstivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Allura has a surprise for Lotor that she got.





	Little Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Have some cute, sexy Lotura! Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Allura quietly slid off the wrap around her shoulders and turns around with her shirt raised from her back and her long white hair pulled to the side to look at Hunk’s handiwork. 

Careful she held up a small mirror to get a good view of her back in the larger one to make sure the ink had set. She had been paying close attention to the instructions on proper care of her new markings and has been keeping them as well hidden as she could from her boyfriend.

It’s not that she was afraid he would hate them. She knew Lotor well enough that she had a good feeling he would be rather smitten by them.

She smiled happily before letting her link shirt drop, a shiver running through her when the shirt ever so lightly touches along her sensitive back and sends tingle through her spine. She bites her bottom lip and curls her toes slightly.

Oh she couldn’t wait to—!

“So…new markings I see?”

She jumps and looks up with wide eyes and a blush to her face.

Leaning on the doorframe, arms cross and raising a curious eye at her and a small smirk on his sharp handsome face was Lotor. He wore a nice, plain shirt and a pair of borrowed jeans from Shiro. 

“Oh! L-Lotor I did not hear you come in!” She smiles sheepishly, “Whatever can I do for you?”

“Do tell where you got those pretty marks on your back?” He chuckled softly as he stands straight.

_Well there goes my surprise._ Allura sighed, ah but since he already knew she may as well show him again.

“Ah, Hunk gave them to me a while back, they’re sort of the reason why I have been wearing a t-shirt to bed and when we….well you know,” she twiddles her fingers, “I wanted to wait until they healed to show you. Would you like to see now?”

“Of course, darling,” Lotor stepped into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

Allura smiles a bit excitedly before turning around, “All right then, now remember these are new still. My skin a tad bit sensitive where I hade then inked so if you care to touch please be gentle.”

The galtean hummed, “Of course, of course, when am I not gentle?”

“Well there was that wild night in Blue”s cockpit,” she smirked at the blush that her statement puts in his face before she turns her back to him and pulls the shirt up. 

Lotor’s cheeks darken slightly and his eyes widen as he looks at the intricate tattoo of little creatures with lovely, intricately patterned wings that cover over her shoulders and trail down her spine. Like a little flock of the strange creatures.

Allura turns to smile back at him softly, her eyes soft, “Well? What do you think?”

She blinks when she opens her eyes and sees him suddenly standing right in front of her back, tilting his head as he looks over her tattoos. He looked at her a moment holding his hand up slightly, silently asking her permission despite what she said earlier.

A soft smile answers him, as she nods in confirmation, 

His fingers slowly glide over the markings, earning a soft gasp and her arching softly. His fingers outlont the shakes and patterns of the strange little winged creatures. One hands gently circles one on her neck while the other strokes down the ones on her spine.

Lotor blinked when he feels her trembling slightly under his touch, “A-ah….”

The sink beneath her hands lightly creaks as she grips the edge of it. His hands pause a moment in their ministrations….then she gasps when he slowly rubbe his palms up her back.

“Aaaaaah…..!”

Slowly his hands move and slip around Allura so she doesn’t lose her footing. He gently leans her over the sink and slowly strokes along her sides.

“Are you all right….?”

She turns her head to look at him, shivers running through her as she gives a soft nod. She reached down and gently grips her lover’s wrists and slowly pulls his hands up a bit. 

Lotor blinked and then purred as he gently holds her close, one arm around her waist the other caressing along her hip. He nuzzled along her neck and purred deeply as he gently leans down to kiss over the tattooed shoulders. 

A gasp escapes as he kisses over them, mouthing at her shoulders and listening to the way her breathing hitches as her hair is hung over her shoulder. She bites her bottom lip as the hand around her waist slides up to gently slide under her shirt to lightly grope one of her breasts. She gasps and bows her head with a quiet mewl.

“Mmmm…haaaa….aaaahnnnn…..” her body shook as she bites her bottom lip, “Ahaaaa…Lotor…!”

His other hand slides slowly into her pants, under her panties slowly cupping her mound. He gently traced his fingers up and down along her folds and purred deeply as how wet she had grown already.

A smirk forms on his lips before he slowly licked up her spine and then kisses over her shoulder blades. 

“You’re so beautiful darling….” he whispered softly as he presses his forehead to the back of her neck, “So beautiful….I love how soft you are under my touch and how you react to it….”

Allura bowed her head with a small, pleased smile on her lips as she bucks them down, “Aaaahnn…..mmm….o-only for y-you dearest….” 

A sharp gasp escapes her when her nipple is lightly rolled between his fingers almost in sync with how he plays with her clit. She cries out and arches with a high pitched mewl.

Lotor just purred softly as he listens to her, feeling himself growin hard at her pleasure. He just loved seeing her so wanton and enjoying herself…

“Hmmm….tell me…..what are these creatures?” He whispered quietly.

She took a moment to try and gather her thoughts to answer, the haze making it a bit of a challenge. Especially when he lightly rubs a claw along her more sensitive inner folds.

“Aaaah…mm….” she shivered softly, “I…I believe they’re called….b-butterflies…”

Lotor hummed quietly, “Butterflies…” he smiled a little bit at the name, “…I like it.” He kisses her neck, “It’s cute, like you.”

She blinks then giggles bashfully before arching.

While this may not be what she had expected when she showed him her tattoos, it certainly was welcomed. She smiled before slumping in pleasure and just enjoys all the ways he touches her.


End file.
